


[Podfic] Mistletoe

by nildot



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secret Santa, currently only has the version w/o music but I'll try to get the one with music up soon, podficcer tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nildot/pseuds/nildot
Summary: Story by dhampir72:She sits down at her chair, coffee in one hand, folded paper in the other. She is just taking a sip when she opens the paper...and promptly spits her coffee back into the cup.The paper reads:James BondThat can’t be right. It’s impossible. It has to be.Right?[For the Secret Santa assignment: "the POV of Q-Branch minion who was the unlucky one to be paired with Bond"]
Relationships: James Bond/Q, OFC/OFC
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135917) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



> Thank you to dhampir72 for providing blanket permission for their works! This one was a joy to record (even if I missed Christmas day by quite a bit)!

Find the full podfic WITHOUT music [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7002apfhar7m7a8/mistletoe_no_music.mp3/file).  
Length: 1:04:21


End file.
